NorBela One-Shot Drunk Hugs
by TeamFreeWillIdjits
Summary: Thanks to an amazingly stupid idea from Denmark, all the nations are trying to get a drunk Norway to admit who he loves! And the result is rather unexpected!


Thanks to a stupid idea by the stupid Dane planned for the ext stupid World Meeting which was so unbelievably stupid it HAD to work, Iceland was in thinking mode. Shocker, right?...Actually, not really. HE had thoughts. Unlike a certain freakishly tall Dane.

Oh, stop complaining, Ice. You, Norway, and Finland are all just short...

Getting off topic here.

So Denmark had a stupid idea. As usual. He wanted to find out who Norway liked.

Romantically.

And there was lots of alcohol involved. Do you see where I'm going? That's right. They want to get the Norwegian drunk off his ass so he could confess his love. Well, applause for stupidest idea of the year, Denmark.

Norway wasn't stupid enough to be convinced to drink an alcoholic beverage surrounded by people at a World Meeting. And Germany certainly wouldn't allow it. Sadly, Denmark is friends with Prussia. Prussia is good at persuading. Prussia promised beer. Get the drift? Right. So Germany agreed.

And now here Iceland was now, head resting on his hand that was propped up by his elbow and wondering if this could possibly work. All the other countries were in it on it (most of them, anyways) and they all agreed to not drink too much and to try and get Norway drunk but not to the point to where he passed out.

And nobody was really questioning it, either. After all, they had all done something similar to get Romano to admit his feelings for Spain, but that was a different story for a different time that was not now. Now, it was Norway and...Who else's story?

Everybody placed bets. Ukraine, Russia, Denmark, Sweden, America, England, Romania, and Lithuania were betting Denmark. Latvia, Estonia, and Finland were betting Iceland (Iceland tried not to be too disturbed by the fact that they were betting his BROTHER who would like him 'in that way'). France, Canada, Prussia, Spain, and Romano were betting England. Sealand said Sweden. Italy for some reason said Romano. ("The hell, bastard?!") Germany didn't really care but he said Prussia (for reasons unknown). Hungary and Japan didn't care who won, as long as they got decent photos of lots of Yaoi and guys making out. Everybody else (Austria, Belarus, Switzerland, China, etc.,) didn't want to take bets.

What intrigued Iceland the most, though, was that nobody thought to pair Norway with a girl. He remembered that when they did this to Romano, some people had said Belgium, Belarus, and even Taiwan. Nobody had even bothered pairing Norway with a girl. Did they think he was oh-so-obviously gay? Interesting.

Ah, but you may be wondering who Iceland bet on? He wasn't going to say, but he had his suspicions. And, to assure he wasn't cheating, he wrote the name down on a slip of paper and handed it to Denmark, and said he could open it if they figured out who it was.

'If.'

There was still doubt that this plan would work at all. Norway was not stupid and everybody knew it. He was clever and would most likely figure out what they were doing as soon as they started doing it. Iceland sighed and rubbed his eyes as Germany droned on. He worried about the sanity of everybody sometimes. If they had any.

As planned, Prussia reached under the table and pulled out several bottles of wine, beer, rum, you name it. He began passing them around the table and Germany shot him a look but said nothing. After a minute Germany sat down and took a bottle of beer for himself. Denmark, England, and Prussia began drinking at once, Russia pulling out his own bottles of vodka, and Latvia taking four whole bottles for himself.

A certain Norwegian, sitting next to Denmark, glared disdainfully at the taller man and rolled his eyes as he chugged his beer. He couldn't believe it. How could they bring alcohol to a World Meeting? And why was everybody just going with it? Even Ukraine, who didn't drink much, and Switzerland, who also didn't drink much due to Liechtenstein.

"Nooooooooorrrrr! Why don't you drink some?" Denmark asked him, smiling and his blue eyes sparkling with something like mischief.

"No thanks," Norway said coolly, raising a hand to brush his pale hair out of his eyes, "I don't even know why we're drinking at a World Meeting. This is supposed to be serious."

"Dude, c'mon! Germany stopped being serious for a bit, why can't YOU stop being a stick in the mud?" Denmark asked jokingly, bringing his bottle to his lips and sipping it. Norway raised a hand and smacked the back of his head, causing Denmark's mouth to crash painfully into the glass bottle and he winced.

"I'm not a 'stick in the mud', I just don't want to drink."

"Nor, just one bottle. One."

"No, you idiotic moron who was stupid enough to declare himself the shitty nation of Denmark."

"That is, on many levels, so unfair!"

Norway rolled his eyes and raised his hand to smash the Dane's head into the table. Which he did, and successfully. Well, maybe he used a bit too much force- When he slammed the Dane's head onto the table, he didn't move again, just sat there with his head on the table. Norway then wondered if he had knocked him unconscious.

"Nor!" A voice equally as loud as Denmark's practically shouted into his ear, "Norway you have to drink some beer! We're all gonna get drunk!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

The albino shoved a beer bottle into his face, grinning.

"One bottle?"

"Just one, Norway?" America asked from across the table.

"What is it with you people and trying to get me drunk?" Norway sighed.

"Just do it and they'll stop bothering you about it," England said from next to America, sipping his own liquor. Norway sighed, thinking hard, before uttering a curse and accepting the bottle that had been shoved into his face.

It only took three drinks.

Three drinks, and the Norwegian was giggling, saying stuff he did not mean and they knew he was drunk enough.

"Romania, you're not annoying."

"England, you're not an asshole."

"Denmark, you're teh smartest guy I know."

"Prussia is awesome."

"Spain has dat ass."

"Iceland is adorable."

Maybe he did mean some of that. They may never know.

What Belarus did know, though, was that she was getting very tired of this stupid game. She had already sat through the first hour of this, surely she didn't need to stay any longer than that? She got to her feet and bade her brother good-bye and walked slowly to the door, glancing back at the scene behind her.

Nobody was very drunk besides Norway. They had all agreed to stay sober enough. Any reasoning this stupid plan had was stupid.

A certain man saw her trying to leave and was at his feet in an instant, eyes wide and stumbling as he sauntered across the room before falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around the woman's waist, a look of pleading on his face.

Norway's eyes flickered up to meet Belarus's surprised ones before she wiped her face clear of emotion and allowed her expression to flicker into cool calmness. "What?"

"D...Don't go, Bel," Norway murmured softly, arms wrapping tighter around her waist as she attempted to take a few steps forward. Everybody was watching now.

"I want to go home. This is stupid," Belarus sighed, glaring ahead of her and refusing to look back down at the man.

"But Bel..." Norway wrapped his arms tighter, if that was possible, "It's not the same without you!"

"We barely talk to each other. Let go."

"Bel...You're pretty."

"Shut up and let go."

She began walking, but the man behind her was dragged pathetically across the floor on his knees. She looked back to see his eyes slightly glassy and a bright blush on his face.

"You're drunk, Nor. Let go."

Denmark watched with bated breath, feeling his heart rate increase at the sight. Iceland watched as well, expressionless, and Russia was smiling but an aura of intimidation surrounded him.

"I'm...I'm not letting go," Norway said quietly, "Love you, Bel."

Belarus took the time to roll her eyes and slap her palm to her forehead before sighing,

"Do you really mean that?"

Norway nodded, burying his face into the small of her back and his hands clutching her navy blue dress. Russia took a glance around before drawing his pipe from nowhere and began walking forward, but Denmark and Ukraine grabbed the ends of his scarf to prevent him from brutally murdering Norway.

"Are you sure it's not the liquor talking?" Belarus sighed, crossing her arms and glaring down at the pale-haired man, oblivious to her brother's attempts to make his pipe connect with Norway's skull.

"Yes," Norway said, his voice a little clearer as he looked back up at Belarus, an expression on his face nobody had ever seen before. It looked cute and needy, in a childish way, yet he looked honest. Belarus groaned and let her head fall back.

"Fuck."

Russia was now walking as fast as he could in place while slowly being suffocated by Denmark, Ukraine, Romano, and Sweden, all were gripping very tightly and watching the scene with interest.

Who knew Norway was straight?! Well, some suspected it but...Why BELARUS? The scary-as-shit psychotic younger sister of Russia? What did he see in her?

Norway finally got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Belarus' shoulders, hugging her tightly before slowly spinning her around to face him. He cupped her face with his hands and brought his lips to hers, kissing her briefly before he felt a hand close around his neck and yank him backwards.

"That is enough, da?" Russia's voice murmured murderously in his ear.

"Brother." Belarus said. "Let go of him."

"But..." There was a pause, then Russia dropped the shorter Norwegian man and allowed him to get back to his feet again. Norway smiled crookedly at Russia, saying,

"You're like a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig teddy bear!"

May I remind you, the man was drunk.

Well, everybody got their answer that night.

Norway was ashamed, embarrassed, and furious, and called the Russian household to apologize to both Belarus and Russia repeatedly. Russia told him that next time he would make sure the Norwegian was buried six feet under and Belarus found it amusing.

Ukraine found it adorable and tried on several occasions to get Norway to hook up with Belarus. Japan and Hungary, slightly disappointed that there was no Yaoi involved, still shipped the two together somewhat and helped the big-breasted woman in doing so.

Finland was a little disappointed he had lost the bet and Iceland smiled as he handed them his slip of paper. Written neatly was the name 'NATALIA.' He knew it all along. He thought it was quite obvious, but apparently not.

Finally Norway grew a pair of balls and asked Belarus out (I mean ummmm) and they've been going steady for eight months now.

Denmark?

Most people would expect him to be seething in jealousy and rage. But instead...

"So glad ya found yourself a lady, Norge! A kind of crazy one, but pretty at the same time! You guys look so cute together! OMG my bestie is growing up so fast~OW OW OW OW~ Anyways, (please don't choke me again) you guys are great and it's nice to know you're hitting off quite well with a girl!"

Yep, he was enthusiastic for his best friend.

Norway no doubt has a plan of sweet revenge in his mind and Belarus is still trying to express her love in a way that does not involve calling him "fucker" and knives (she still loves him, of course she does) but they are deeply in love.

As cheesy as it sounds, that is the whole enchilada.

I don't even know where I went with this one. Or how it started. I did not plan this which is why it's shitty and the view changed from Iceland to Norway to Belarus to Norway and Iceland again.

FUCK

But here is a NorBela one-shot. Why? Because I think it's cute. As amazing as DenNor and Ribbon Sisters? Nope. Close? Almost.

YEP

I SHIP IT NOW

:P

WELL I HOPE YOU MIGHT HAVE POSSIBLY FOR SOME REASON ENJOYED THIS SHITTY ONE-SHOT! :D


End file.
